The Orb of Time: Part II - Remember
by LDEJRuff
Summary: Continuing their adventure to fight an enemy of Stewie's and retrieve the orb, our friends tell stories of how they met in the changed timeline, and we'll get to hear how one of the revived dogs turned out before his demise.
1. Chapter 1

_The Orb of Time_

_Part II - Remember_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 1 - New Brian and Stewie

* * *

><p>"So, basically," New Brian began, "we're going to stop your brother in order to retrieve a magical jewel that can control time and give it back to God?"<p>

The seven friends were all in Brian's Prius, with Brian driving it.

"That's the plan, N.B.," answered Stewie. "If we fail, God knows what Bertram plans to do to rewrite history. He could change it again so none of us will have ever met."

"Oh, no!" Vinny feared. "I never wanna forget either Brian _or_ you! So, how can we stop him?"

"I have no idea, Vincenzo," Jasper shrugged, "but we better think of something fast."

"I hope so, Jasper," Vinny replied. "I appreciate you referring to me by my full first name, but I prefer you call me 'Vinny' for short."

"Well, do you mind if I also call you 'Vin'?" Jasper continued.

"No, 'Vin' will also do nicely."

"Anyway, how did you and New Brian become friends in this universe, Stewie?" asked Scott.

"Universe, huh?" Todd wondered. "Never thought of a multiverse theory before I died."

"Well," Stewie began to answer, "it started the day after Brian left the house..."

* * *

><p>We are treated to a flashback of what happened. Brian had packed up his suitcases and had just announced that he was leaving.<p>

"Well," Lois said, approaching Brian, "We're gonna miss you, Brian."

With that, she gave Brian a hug. Brian had shed tears of grief.

"New Brian?" Brian said, turning his attention to the border collie.

"Yeah?" New Brian replied.

"You take good care of the Griffins for me," Brian requested. "Let them give to you what they gave to _me._ And always know that you're the closest thing to a brother that I have."

New Brian shed tears of joy, and smiled sadly.

"I will, Brian," he said.

Brian then went through the kitchen to the garage so he could start the Prius and leave the Griffin house.

Stewie ran to the window and watched the Prius go with a tear in his eye.

"Brian," he said, voice shaking. "Don't leave us forever. Don't leave _me_!"

* * *

><p>The next morning in the kitchen, New Brian was reading the newspaper and laughed at a funny comic.<p>

"Oh, Dagwood," he said. "You never cease to amaze me."

A few seconds later, he heard Stewie crying outside. He put down the paper and decided to go out, where he saw Stewie crying on the lawn.

"Stewie?" New Brian wondered. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh," Stewie began, wiping the tears from his eyes, "no. It's just that I have something in my eyes."

"Come on, Stewie," New Brian disbelieved. "I can tell if something's troubling you. What's wrong?"

Stewie sighed. "Fine," he replied, now sounding serious. "You want to know what's wrong? What's wrong is that since the fat man brought you home, everyone in the family is so damn thrilled with you, except for Brian, who just left last night. Well, _I'm_ not thrilled! Brian's my best friend. You're not supposed to let your best friend leave at my age. You're not supposed to let him leave _ever_!"

What Stewie just said hurt New Brian emotionally on the inside.

"Look, Stewie," New Brian replied, "I know it doesn't seem like it now, but you'll be all right without him for a while."

"Yeah, right," Stewie scowled, crossing his arms. "How do _you_ know?"

"Because," New Brian answered, "I once felt like _you_ when I was just a puppy."

"Really?" Stewie asked.

"Yeah," New Brian replied. "Before your father found me at the pet shop, I used to be a loner. My parents abandoned me when I was just a puppy. They didn't have enough time to name me, I had no litter mates to take care of, I was neglected, just like Brian was."

"So," Stewie began, "were you happy when Peter found you?"

"Yeah," New Brian answered. "That's what made me get over that bad memory. When I saw him looking for a dog, I sensed he was going through the same feelings like _I_ did. And I thought that I was meant to find him. Maybe he thought I'd brighten your lives."

"You know what, New Brian?," Stewie began, starting to smile. "I'm starting to think that may be true."

What Stewie just said felt heartwarming to New Brian.

"Come here, Stewie," New Brian said, offering a hug.

With that, the two friends gave each other a hug.

"So, anyway," New Brian said, letting go, "you have something that can freshen up that living room of yours? Because it smells a lot like vomit."

"N.B., my friend," Stewie answered, "you have a lot of stories to catch up on. I have most of them on DVD, even though none of them are by season."

New Brian laughed. "Well, _that's_ something you don't hear everyday."

* * *

><p>In five seasons' time, New Brian had brightened the lives of the Griffins even more, he got into a few arguments with Glenn Quagmire over his replacing Brian (even though the two made out), and he even gave a concert featuring the songs he wrote. However, what happened five seasons later shocked the family in a sad way.<p>

It was on the afternoon of November 24, 2013. New Brian and Stewie were both ready for their street hockey game. New Brian was carrying the net while Stewie carried the hockey sticks. The two made their way to the street.

"Okay, N.B.," Stewie began, "I'm just putting this out there, but I'm a baby, and only dogs don't let babies win."

Finally, the two were on the road.

"God," New Brian said, "look at this day, huh? You know, usually, I'd be sitting inside writing songs, you'd be working on one of your machines, but here we are enjoying it."

"Yes, it _is_ a nice change of pace," Stewie agreed. Then, he realized, "Oh, wait. I got to go grab my knee pads. I was using them for...for...for this other thing. Anyway, I'll be right back."

Stewie made his way inside the house leaving New Brian to put the net together. However, before he could go any further, Stewie heard the sound of screeching tires. A car was coming, and New Brian was in the way. This shocked Stewie.

"N.B.," Stewie called, "look out!"

This got New Brian's attention. As soon as he turned his head in confusion, the car hit him, running him over. Stewie watched in horror.

"N.B.!" he cried before rushing to New Brian. The rest of the family heard Stewie's cry, and rushed outside.

"Oh, my God!" Lois cried. The Griffins rushed to the sidewalk in horror to see New Brian's mangled body. "New Brian!" Lois continued, voice shaking. "New Brian, can you hear me?!"

"Holy crap," Peter said. "What the hell happened?!"

* * *

><p>The Griffins rushed New Brian over to the Veterinary Clinic, and had to sit in the waiting room for news of his fate.<p>

"Mom," Meg began, worried, "is New Brian going to be okay?"

"I don't know, Meg," Lois answered. "But this is the best veterinarian in Quahog. New Brian's getting the finest care there is."

The doctor then came out of the operating room, with scrubs covered in blood. The Griffins got up.

"Doctor, how is he?" Lois asked. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Griffin," the doctor answered her regrettably, "but New Brian's injuries are too severe for us to save him. I don't know how much longer he has, but I suggest you all go in and say your goodbyes."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and sadness, and they dropped their jaws. The news was that New Brian was dying. The doctor led them to the operating room, and they walked to the table where New Brian's nearly-lifeless body lied and bled freely.

"Oh, my God," Lois said, voice shaking. "New Brian, no!"

"I can't believe it," Peter added. "Y-You're really...?"

"Dammit, N.B.," Stewie said, "you _can't_ die. We were gonna do so many things together! We were gonna become windsurfers! I was gonna be a _little_ better than you, but we were _both_ gonna be good!"

New Brian struggled to move.

"You guys," Lois gasped. "I think he's trying to say something."

"You..." New Brian began, whispering. "You guys have made my life amazing. Thanks for everything..."

With that, New Brian smiled at his family, let out his dying breath, and slowly closed his eyes one last time. The doctor checked for a heartbeat as New Brian flat-lined, and turned to the Griffins.

"I'm sorry," he said. "He's gone."

"Oh, my God," Chris whispered, about to shed tears as the doctor walked away. "He's...?"

"Yes, Chris," Lois answered her son, following suit. "I'm afraid...I'm afraid that New Brian is dead!"

Peter and Lois held hands. Chris comforted Meg as she cried silently. Stewie's eyes trembled in sadness. The family then surrounded New Brian in a sad group hug.

* * *

><p>On the day of the funeral, Lois allowed Peter to give a eulogy to the attendees.<p>

"I know Peter wanted to say a few words."

With that, Peter walked up in front of the casket.

"Oh, boy," Peter began, "this is, um... this is probably the worst pain I've ever had to go through, and I've sprained my ankle twice. Um, the truth is, New Brian wasn't just a dog. He was a very talented creature who brightened our lives. He was smart, he was loyal, and, I guess what I'm trying to say is, he was like a brother to me. And," Peter began to break down into tears before continuing, "I'm gonna spend the rest of my life missing him."

"We're _all_ gonna miss him, Peter," Lois said, holding his hand. "We're all gonna miss him very much."

The attendees, including Glenn, shed tears of sadness.

"Farewell, you lucky little bastard," he whispered.

As the casket was lowering into the grave, Stewie dropped one last rose to the top of it.

* * *

><p>When the graveyard was bare save for the five remaining family members after the funeral was over, a familiar red-collared white Labrador retriever walked behind Stewie. It was Brian.<p>

"Hey, Stewie," he said, getting Stewie's attention.

"Hey, Brian," Stewie replied, still shedding tears. "Have you come to pay your respects to N.B., too?"

"Well," Brian answered, "_that_ and Lois called me to come back to you guys. She said that the void needed to be filled, and that you can't go on without a family dog in the family."

After hearing what Brian just said, he dried his eyes and started to smile.

"It's good to have you back, old friend."

Brian smiled, wagging his tail, and he gave Stewie a heartwarming hug.

* * *

><p>We are now back to the Prius. Stewie had just finished his story.<p>

"And that's how Brian came back to us," he concluded.

"That," Scott said, eyes filled with tears, "was the most powerful story I've ever heard, especially coming from a baby like you."

"Yeah," Vinny agreed. "It was also so sad."

"_Real_ sad," Todd added.

"Maybe we'd like to hear how Brian and Vinny met in this universe," Stewie requested, "if that's okay with Brian."

"Very well," Brian agreed. "As soon as we get to the Founding Father, I'll tell you my story..."


	2. Chapter 2

_The Orb of Time_

_Part II - Remember_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 2 - Brian and Vinny

* * *

><p>The seven friends finally made it to the Founding Father restaurant to eat for lunch. Almost none of the people eating there had noticed that New Brian was with them. The only person who saw him and was shocked was Mayor Adam West.<p>

"Good gravy!" he exclaimed. "The gray border collie's alive?"

"Hello, Mayor West," New Brian greeted. "I know you're surprised to see me alive."

"I'm not just surprised," Mayor West replied. "I'm shocked! And I'm just glad I used that 'none of you came to _my_ funeral' excuse to break away the boredom."

"Is that why you just faded out and walked away?" Brian asked, shrugging. "I saw you _do_ that at the funeral."

"I didn't know _you_ were watching," Mayor West answered.

"Anyway, a table just opened up for us," New Brian said, "and I'm just starting to get a nibble. This is the first time I ate since my revival."

* * *

><p>The seven friends have just ordered what they were about to eat. While they were all waiting for their food, Brian was about to begin his story.<p>

"Okay, everyone," Brian began. "I had left the Griffin house in my Prius, and since I was about to see the world, I had to stop for gas at the gasoline stand."

"And that's where yours truly came in," Vinny added.

"I can tell it, Vin," Brian replied.

* * *

><p>As Brian stated in his story, his Prius stopped at a gas station. Brian got out of the Prius so he could fill it up with gas. The gas mart door opened, and out of the mart was a small figure, about Brian's size. His familiar grayish-brown back paws stopped a few feet away from Brian.<p>

"Hey you, red collar," the figure greeted him in a familiar Italian-American accent. "I can see you're fillin' up for some'n."

"You can say _that_ again," Brian replied. "I just left my owner's house not too far away from here. Anyway, this is the first time I've filled up for gas in this station." He turned his head to the figure. It was Vinny, who approached closer to Brian. "I can see you're a dog, too."

"Yeah, and that ain't the half of it," Vinny replied. "I'm a pussyhound. That just means I'm one-sixteenth cat. I know it's a technical impossibility for a dog breed, but I can tell if you don't want me for a friend."

"No, no, it's okay," Brian assured. "I can befriend you."

"Really?" Vinny smiled, his tail wagging. "That's cool."

"Yeah," Brian agreed as the gas pump dinged. "And my car's full of gas. Let me just pay the station and I'll get to introducing."

"No need, perro blanco," Vinny halted. "Let _me_ help you."

With that, Vinny pulled out a credit card from behind him and slid the card into the machine. The receipt printed out, and Brian put the receipt into his pocket.

"Thanks," Brian said. "You know, you're a really terrific and amazing dog. Can you do tricks?"

"Of course," Vinny answered. "I can fetch a stick or an iPhone that fell off a truck. I even compliment a family of humans for their well-bein'."

"Well, that's something," Brian said. "I'm Brian, by the way."

"Vinny," Vinny replied. "It's short for Vincenzo. You want me to come with you? I just walked to the gas station to buy a few things for my owner, who lives a few blocks away, and have come a long way from him."

"Sure thing, Vinny," Brian answered. "I need a place to stay anyway."

With that, Vinny wagged his tail, and Brian allowed him into the Prius.

"So," Brian began, "where do you live?"

"I live in an apartment building with an old man," Vinny answered. "My phone has a GPS app so it can give you the directions."

* * *

><p>The Prius drove all the way to the apartment building where Vinny lived. As soon as the two dogs got inside the tiny apartment, Vinny took off his collar and placed it on top of a dresser.<p>

"Uh, why are you taking off your collar, Vinny?" Brian asked. "Won't you get impounded without a license while found in the street?"

"Nah," Vinny assured. "It's just a thing I do in and out of my apartment. I put my collar on outside my apartment so people will know I'm owned."

"Well, that's something. Maybe I can try it."

"You don't have to, Brian," Vinny disagreed.

"Welcome home, Vinny," Leo greeted, coming out of the bathroom. Upon noticing Brian, Leo continued, "I see you've brought a friend with you."

"Leo, this is Brian," Vinny introduced. "He's a dog I found at the gas station, and he's going to be staying with us."

"Yeah," Brian agreed. "I left my previous owner's house on account of his wife thinking I'm too old. Anyway, I'm eight years old. That's a dog-year equivalent of fifty-six."

"You kidding?" Vinny replied, surprised. "I'm only seven. Eight is still as young as seven."

"Well, you're welcome to stay with us anyway, Brian," Leo offered. "My apartment has enough room for two dogs."

"Yeah, and maybe I can treat you like a brother," Vinny added. "I've always wanted to have a brother-like figure around the house. It'd be like inviting my actual brother Vito to visit, and he's an evangelist."


	3. Chapter 3

_The Orb of Time_

_Part II - Remember_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 3 - Vinny's Evangelical Brother

* * *

><p>"Wait," Stewie interrupted. "You have a brother who's an evangelist?"<p>

"Of course," Vinny answered. "He's a preacher at the Evangelical Church of Quahog, and he helped Brian out of his atheism."

"Yeah," Brian agreed. "Vito's a good friend, despite being part cat like Vinny."

"And he's from the same litter I came from," Vinny added. "However, his fur's a little darker than mine."

* * *

><p>Getting back to Brian's story, we are treated to what happened the following morning. Brian's Prius drove to a huge church nearby the apartment building. It was the Evangelical Church of Quahog. Inside the church's main office, a dog who looked similar to Vinny, only with brown fur and some tan from his nose all the way to his belly, which is covered over a dress shirt, black pants and a robe, was working. He also wore a pair of glasses and a pair of black shoes. It was Vito, one of Vinny's litter mates, and the preacher of the church. He heard a knock on the office door.<p>

"Come in," Vito addressed in a voice that sounded similar to Reverand Robert Sirico (who ironically is Vinny's voice actor, Tony Sirico's brother).

Vinny had led Brian into the office door, and both dogs were dressed up in church clothing.

"Hey, Vito," Vinny greeted.

"Hello, Vinny," Vito greeted back. "I see you brought another dog with you."

"Indeed," Vinny agreed. "This is Brian. I found him at the gas station last night and brought him home. I think he needs help finding God."

"Boy, Vito," Brian began, "it's an honor to meet you. When I told Vinny about my being an atheist last night, he said that I needed your help in finding God."

"Indeed you do, Brian," Vito replied. "Vinny has found the right dog who needs guidance to becoming a good Christian, and I believe you're the one. You should start reading the Bible often, Brian."

"You're right, Vito," Brian agreed. "It's a good thing your brother keeps one with him."

* * *

><p>"And did you find your becoming a Christian while reading it?" Stewie asked. We're back in the Founding Father.<p>

"I did," Brian answered. "Since Vito's advice, I started going to church every Sunday morning for the service. Soon, I forgot about being an atheist and moved on."

"Gosh," New Brian began, astonished, "Vito must have given you some pretty good advice in finding God. Vinny sure has one good brother."

Vinny chuckled. "Grazie."

* * *

><p>Back in the flashback, in five seasons' time, the church agreed to fund both Brian's novel, <em>Faster than the Speed of Love<em>, and his play, _A Passing Fancy_ (both of which Vinny proofread so Brian wouldn't want to commit plagiarizm), agreed for his money donation for charity, and even managed to help him find a friend in a new human girl he met, even to the morning of November 24, 2013, which was on a Sunday. Brian, who was next to Leo and Vinny, had just shook Vito's paw as they were getting ready for another service. Little did he know that soon, a member from his former family would meet with an unfortunate fate.

"Here's hoping that today's sermon is special," Brian said.

"I hope it will please you and your family," Vito assured.

"Trust us, bro," Vinny replied. "I'm sure it will."

The sermon was about giving thanks to family, as the day it was said on was on the beginning of the week of Thanksgiving (just not in the floating timeline, that is).

* * *

><p>Hours after the sermon, Brian had gotten a phone call.<p>

"Hello," Brian answered, "Brian speaking."

"Brian," Lois began on the other line, "it's me, Lois."

"Lois?" Brian repeated, surprised. "What a pleasent surprise. How are things back in Spooner Street?"

"Not so good, Brian," Lois replied sadly, bringing a somewhat sad look to Brian's face. "I'm afraid I have some sad news. It's New Brian. He's dead."

"Dead?" Brian gasped. "How did he die?"

Lois replied "He was run over by a car near our house when he and Stewie were about to play street hockey. We rushed him to the Veterenary Clinic, but they couldn't save him. His funeral is tomorrow, at the Pet Cemetery. I hope you'll return to us when you come."

Upon hearing Lois's words, he stood frozen with sadness.

"I'll come, Lois," Brian responded. "And thank you for taking me back. Of course, I'll have to say goodbye to my current owner first."

With that, Brian hung up his cellular phone and turned to a saddened Leo and Vinny.

"Guys, Lois just called me and..."

"We heard," Vinny interrupted, eyes watering with tears. "Your family needs you."

"You understand, don't you?" Brian asked.

"Yes," Leo replied. "But don't think this is goodbye forever, Brian. We know you'll visit us again."

"How do you know?"

"Because," Vinny began, "I've come to accept you as if you're part of the family, and always will be. But you need to be with _your_ family."

Upon hearing this, Brian had shed tears of joy and hugged Leo and Vinny.

* * *

><p>The next day, the day of New Brian's funeral, Brian had to leave the apartment building.<p>

"The tiny apartment will feel even tinier compared to all this," Vinny wept.

"Yeah," Brian agreed.

"We're really going to miss you, Brian," Leo added. "And we hope you'll visit us again sometime."

"Yeah," Vinny added. "And be sure to come to church every Sunday for my brother's sermons."

"I will, guys," Brian replied. "Thank you for understanding how much the Griffins need me."

Brian gave both Leo and Vinny a farewell hug, got into his Prius, and drove to the Pet Cemetery.

* * *

><p>We are now back in the Founding Father.<p>

"And I have kept my word since then," Brian concluded. "Every week, I see both Leo and Vinny listening to Reverend Vito's sermons at the Evangelical Church."

Stewie and the other dogs applauded Brian's story when their food arrived. Brian had ordered bacon and eggs, Stewie had gotten some macaroni and cheese with green beans, New Brian got a piece of steak with a side of corn, as did Jasper, Scott had ordered haggus, Vinny got fettacinni Alfredo, and Todd ordered chili.

"Boy, this is the best meal I've had since my revival," Todd said.

"It's the _only_ meal you've had since your revival, Todd," Stewie corrected. "I just wish I got to know what had happened before you died, besides the fact you had gotten old."

"Well, Stewie," Todd began, "I should tell you after lunch. But for now, let's dig in."

"Right," Brian agreed, raising a glass. "A toast, to a doggone friendship."

With that, the rest of the group raised their glasses, then lowered them to begin drinking.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Orb of Time_

_Part II - Remember_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 4 - Todd's Story

* * *

><p>After the seven friends had lunch, they drove all the way to the dog park for some fresh air. Mort Goldman was shocked to see New Brian alive.<p>

"Oy!" he exclaimed in surprise. "I can't believe my eyes. New Brian's alive? And one of those _other_ dogs in the pack looks a lot like Todd Griffin in his younger years."

Both New Brian and Todd were shocked at what Mort just wondered.

"Uh-oh," Stewie feared. "Mr. Goldman's probably going to tell my parents about this. What are we going to do?"

"Relax, bambino," Vinny assured. "Let me talk to him." As soon as he approached Mort, he said, "You must be Mort Goldman, the Jewish pharmacist."

"You must have heard of me," Mort replied.

"Listen, Mort," Vinny began, "you can't tell anybody what you just saw, not even Peter or Lois Griffin, okay? They mustn't know about their dogs, Todd and New Brian, are back from the dead."

"_So it __was__ Todd Griffin_," Mort thought. Then he assured aloud, "Don't worry, doggie. I won't tell anybody."

Vinny sighed with relief. "Good." With that, he returned to the pack.

* * *

><p>Near a tree in the park, Todd was about to begin his story to his friends.<p>

"Okay, everyone," Todd began. "Let me tell you a story of how Peter and I met. It was on his first Christmas with Lois..."

* * *

><p>Like he stated, Todd's story began on Christmas morning. Lois had given Peter a box she wrapped with wrapping paper and trimmed with ribbons.<p>

"Here you go, Peter," she said. "Merry Christmas."

"Oh, Lois," Peter said in awe. "I hope it's the one I wanted, isn't it?"

"Well," Lois replied as Peter opened the box, "I hope this puppy's what you wanted."

It was a male Golden Labrador Retriever puppy.

"Oh, wow, a puppy!" Peter responded with glee. "I think I'll name him Todd."

The puppy yipped in delight at this.

* * *

><p>Six months have passed, and Todd was beginning to act like he was a teenager. Anyway, he walked up to Lois as she was about to give him something to wear around his neck.<p>

"Here you go, Todd," Lois said. "It's a blue collar with a licensed tag on it. I hope you like it."

"Like it?" Todd repeated as she placed the collar around his neck. "I _love_ it! This is the greatest thing you guys have ever given me. I can't wait to show it to my friends."

* * *

><p>On the day of Meg's birth, Todd had to wait with Peter in the waiting area of the hospital. He was getting close to adulthood.<p>

"Oh, Peter, I sure hope Lois is doing okay after this," Todd said, worried.

"Don't worry, Todd," Peter assured, "Lois will be doing just fine."

Dr. Elmer Hartman exited the operating room with a happy look on his face.

"Well?" Peter and Todd asked.

"Congratulations, Mr. Griffin," Dr. Hartman answered. "It's a girl. And her name is Megan."

"Oh," Peter responded, unsurprised.

"Well, _that's_ a bit much, don't you think?" Todd added.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, those were some swell times," Todd said, thinking about those memories. "And that's not all. I also happened to meet your father when he was just a puppy, Brian."<p>

"You knew my father?" Brian asked.

"Of course," Todd replied. "He was a cute little rascal, that Coco. I met him in this dog park..."

* * *

><p>It was on that day in the dog park. Todd was minding his own business when he saw a young White Labrador Retriever puppy wearing a green collar. It was Coco, Brian's father, as a puppy on all fours. He was trying to chase a squirrel up a tree.<p>

"Hey there, little one," Todd greeted. "It looks like you're trying to chase something."

"Yeah," Coco said. "I'm trying to chase that squirrel. He made fun of me, calling me a little piece of dirt, and I didn't like that."

"Oh, that's not true," Todd disagreed. "You may be a cute little rascal, but you're no piece of dirt to me. You just gotta chin up and face any and all obstacles. Just take it from old Todd here."

"Thanks, Mister," Coco replied. "My name's Coco. My family's just visiting here from Austin, Texas. It's pretty far away."

"Come on, Coco," Coco's owner, a young blonde girl, called. "Time to go."

"Coming," Coco called back. "Well, it's good seeing you, Mr. Todd. Goodbye."

With that, Coco ran to his owner as Todd watched.

"So long, Coco," Todd whispered.

* * *

><p>"So," Stewie began, interrupting, "how did you die?"<p>

"It was around the time your brother, Chris, turned six," Todd answered. "I was getting old, my fur was turning white, and my sphincter was having some problems. Your father made up some story about us having a long walk at the park while I was well aware that he was to take me to the vet so I could be put down. Your family then decided that it was time for you to get a new family dog, and that dog was Brian."

"Really?" Brian gasped. "Well, I _could_ tell you about how the Griffins found me."

"Yes, I know what happened, Brian," Stewie replied. "The fat man found you when you were just a stray."

Brian giggled nervously. "Well, that's not what _really_ happened. Here's the _real_ story..."


	5. Chapter 5

_The Orb of Time_

_Part II - Remember_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 5 - Brian and Stewie

* * *

><p>It was on the same pet shop that Lois bought Todd from. She, Peter and their two young children, Meg (who was nine at the time) and Chris (who was six), had entered the shop so they would find a new pet.<p>

"Okay, guys," Lois began. "Time to find a new family dog."

With that, everyone went to the dog cages so they would find a dog to replace Todd, who was just put down.

Upon careful inspection, Peter had found a White Labrador Retriever puppy in a top cage, similar to Coco, only this one was wearing a red collar. It was Brian as a puppy.

"Oh, aren't _you_ the cutest little thing," Peter said to the puppy. "So, what's your name, little fella?"

"This is Brian," the pet shop owner answered him. "We just got him from Austin, Texas, this week. We hope your family has a good home for him."

"That's good," Lois agreed. "We need a puppy like Brian to replace our now-deceased family dog, Todd."

"What do you say, Brian?" Peter asked the puppy. "You want to come live with us?"

Brian yipped happily.

"I guess I can take _that_ as a yes."

With that, Peter opened the cage, picked up Brian, and purchased him.

* * *

><p>"And that was how I became part of the family, Stewie," Brian concluded. "And as I got older, I started reading, talking, walking on twos, and became intelligent."<p>

"That's the most wonderful story I've ever heard, Brian," Stewie responded. "It kind of reminds me of the time we were at the mall during the Christmas Carnival, after you returned."

"Yeah," Brian agreed. "You should hear about what happened last Christmas..."

* * *

><p>It was right after Peter convinced his father in-law, Carter Pewterschmidt, to bring back the Christmas Carnival. The Griffins were all inside the mall, and in line for Stewie to see Santa.<p>

"Oh," Peter began, "this Christmas Carnival has everything: games, food... Oh, my God, it's the carolers from _A Christmas Story_."

As Peter pointed out, the Chinese carolers were singing "Deck the Halls," but they kept having trouble with their L and R sounds.

"That's right, America," Peter reminded, "don't forget. Your beloved holiday movie is incredibly racist."

"And flom not that rong ago," one of the carolers added.

It was now Stewie's turn to see the Mall Santa.

"Oh, Stewie, you're next," Lois said, bringing her infant son to the Mall Santa's lap.

"Ho, ho, ho," the Mall Santa began. "Mall Santa is brought to you in part this season by Chipotle. Between good and garbage, it's Chipotle. So, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Oh, what do I want for Christmas?" Stewie asked himself. "What _do_ I want for Christmas?"

He looked at his family, especially at Brian, then turned to the Mall Santa with a smile.

"You know what, Santa?" Stewie continued. "I think I already got what I wanted for Christmas."

"What do you mean?" the Mall Santa asked.

"Some time ago," Stewie replied, "I wished to have my friend back."

"Your friend?" the Mall Santa repeated.

"Yes," Stewie answered. "My _best_ friend: my dog, Brian. And several months ago, my wish came true."

With that, Stewie started shedding tears of joy, looking at his dog, who smiled back at him.

"Well, if _that_ made you happy," the Mall Santa responded, "I bet something else might make things better. Anything else you want for Christmas?"

"Well, uh," Stewie replied, "I'd like a bike, too."

On that, Stewie saw that two parents had bought their son a bike.

* * *

><p>Later that night, while Stewie was watching <em>A Year Without a Santa Claus or Sex<em> on the living room couch, Brian approached him.

"Hey, Stewie," Brian greeted.

"Hey, Brian," Stewie greeted back. "What brings _you_ along?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm happy you got me back," Brian replied. "And since you've been so nice for telling the Mall Santa you already got your present, I just wanted to give something to you a little early." With that, Brian handed Stewie a gift-wrapped box. "Here you go, Stewie. Merry Christmas."

Stewie opened the box and found a picture frame with a picture of Brian in a Santa hat and Stewie in an elf costume. Engraved on a gold tag below the picture was a message that said "Friends forever".

"Brian," Stewie began, "it's wonderful. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Stewie," Brian replied. "And you have given me the greatest gift of all: a place back with the Griffins."

Stewie gave Brian a heartwarming hug.

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened," Brian concluded. "Stewie was grateful for having me back in the family."<p>

The other five dogs have shed tears of joy upon hearing Brian's story, and applauded Brian.

"That was wonderful, Brian," New Brian responded. "I just wish I could tell Peter, Lois, Meg and Chris about my being back, but a secret must be kept."

"And by the way, N.B.," Jasper said to New Brian, "here's something that's going to remind you of home. Ricardo and I picked this out for you soon after Death awakened our memories."

With that, Jasper handed New Brian a white box. Inside was a green collar with a gold tag on it.

"Oh, Jasper," New Brian replied in awe. "Thanks for giving this to me. It's going to remind me of the timeline we have to save."

As New Brian took off his bandana and put on his collar, Stewie said, "Well, now that we have shared our stories, we must stop Bertram, retrieve the orb, and get our timeline back."

"And it looks like you guys may need some help," a voice similar to Brian's said, getting everyone's attention.

"Who said that?" Brian asked.

"I did," an orange dog with black ears and a green collar replied. He was the owner of the voice.

"Who are _you_?" Stewie asked.

"My name's Steve," the dog answered. "Steve Cummings. Death brought me along from the fourth-wall predecessor universe. As you can tell, I'm Brian Griffin's fourth-wall predecessor."

The seven friends stood frozen in surprise upon hearing this.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p> 


End file.
